justiceleaguebeyondfandomcom-20200213-history
Kid Flash
|Image=Kid Flash.jpg |Realname=Iris West-Park |Aliases=The Fastest Girl Alive, Irey |Identity= |Species=Human |Nationality=American |Base=Central City |Gender=Female |Height=5' 7" |Weight=125lbs |Eyes=Green |Hair=Red |Marital=Single |Occupation=Student |FirstApp=Justice League Beyond Vol. 1 Issue 001}} Kid Flash is a metahuman superhero based out of Central City. The daughter of The Flash, she was made to promise not to take up his mantle of Flash so became "Kid Flash" to keep with the letter, but not the spirit, of her pledge. History Iris West comes from a long lineage of super-speedsters: her father Wally was the third hero to carry the name Flash, replacing his dead uncle (who he'd served as a teenage sidekick, Kid Flash) when he died saving the world. He then took his own child relative, Bart, and trained him as a Kid Flash to serve him: and when Wally was out of action for a time, he too served as a Flash, only to be killed by an alliance of supervillians. Wally eventually had children of his own; twins Jai and Iris west, whom inherited his connection to the strange parallel universe called the Speed Force which enables them to defy the laws of physics and run at superhuman speeds. But Wally was unable to spend as much time as he'd like looking after them, because he was one of the few superheroes still active, as well as becoming increasingly dehumanised by exposure to the Speed Force. Jai has been groomed from birth to become the Flash one day, even though he himself has no huge interest in being a humanitarian - but Iris was denied the right to serve alongside her father, who says it's too dangerous for her. Does he not think a female superhero can do as good a job as a man? Does he think her slower or less brave than her brother? Regardless, Iris has kept very precisely to his request: she's forbidden from being the Flash, but that won't stop her being a superhero... Kid Flash became a member of the Justice League International and was part of the team who battled General Zod in Washington. Appearance Kid Flash is a pale-skinned caucasian female in her early teens. She has red hair and green eyes. Her outfit is based on that of previous Kid Flashes - a colour reverse version of the Flash outfit, a yellow jumpsuit with red details that exposes her head. She usually wears a black jacket over this. Powers Iris is a metahuman who can run and move her limbs at superhuman speeds. She has a biologically inherited ability to tap into the energy known as the Speed Force. As Kid Flash, Iris is able to achieve speeds faster than Mach 10 as well as pulling off "speed-stunts" such as running across the surface of large bodies of water such as oceans or creating wind vortexes by running in circles or rotating her arms and legs. Iris can become intangible by vibrating her molecular mass; she can temporarily extend this ability to anyone in her immediate vicinity (that is, those holding onto some part of her body), though it is rarely used in this way, as it requires a great deal of concentration and much higher vibration rates (thereby exhausting herself both mentally and physically, with a risk of becoming stuck permanently mid-phase unless she is forcibly shocked out of it). Used offensively, she could theoretically disintegrate and atomize organic material, though she has never actually done so. Iris can perform both limited time and inter-dimensional travel if the correct vibrational frequencies are met, though this usually requires mechanical assistance. Relationships Allies * The Flash, superheroic father * Jai West, brother and fellow superspeedster * The Living Statue, interdimensional exile Enemies * Captain Boomerang, Australian thief * Mirror Master, former rival of The Flash and Central City crimelord Category:Active Justice League Members Category:Justice League Category:Metahumans Category:Superheroes